It is known that, in case of electric current cutoff and/or gas escape or fire, a timely alarm signal is required to allow prompt aid, intervention and/or danger neutralization.
In the state of the art, several systems for the detection of such events are known, however, they possess some significant limitations. For example, they need to be constantly connected to the supply mains. As to portable lamps, it is usually impossible to incorporate gas detectors or the like therein.